The Aftermath
by kateandroger
Summary: Short fluff on Richard and Roger's hospital release. Part 5


[Hm-hm-hm. I haven't really given any notification as of the time each of these events happened, except for that one New Year's mention. I have to do the birthdays sometime, but not right now. Kelli Garner's birthday is on April 11th. She's 28. I think I'll keep both consistent here, and before you argue, I did a little research, and by the 1960s, most airlines required women to resign around age 32-35. In the 1930s, the rules were a bit different, as a might appear. They required women to resign at a younger age. But it's the 1960s, not 30s. David Harbour's birthday is on April 10th, and he's 38. I think I'll change that, because I don't want a ten year age gap. And because I perceive him as a bit younger on the show. So he'll be 32. Hmph. Let's say it's February. Maybe it seems a bit illogical considering the sheer amount of things that has happened so far, but I really want them celebrating Valentine's day.]

February 12th Venice, Italy 1964

This was the day the boys [correction; spy boys] were being released from the hospital. Maggie, Laura, and Colette had to fly to France, so they had left early this morning, wishing their best regards.

* * *

*A few hours earlier*

"Bye Kate! We'll see you in London in two days!" called out Laura, lugging along a suitcase.

"Hopefully," added Colette. "We would understand if you would take some more time off.."

"I'll be on the flight to London two days from now," Kate promised. "Whether as a passenger or a stewardess is yet to be decided."

"We're going to be late!" reminded Maggie. "Hope everything goes well," she said to Kate, with actual concern in her voice.

"Go. You'll all be late for your flight. London, remember?" she waved goodbye and smiled.

* * *

*Present time*

"Jasper. Hospital. Now."

"Geez Kate, they're _my _friends, you'd think I'd remember to pick them up.."

"Yeah, but hospital, now."

"Women.."

Kate rolled her eyes at Jasper. He could be annoying at times. How he managed to stay **friends **with Roger, she'd never know. But then again, you need someone to reminisce your spy school times with, right? She blew away a loose strand of hair. Spy school. Langley. Would she take up Richard's offer? Ugh, this was no time to be thinking about matters like this. Just live in the present, she reminded herself. And in the present, she needed to go pick up her boyfriend and colleague up from the hospital. She climbed into Jasper's [rented] car.

*At the hospital*

"Posso dirti che la signora non può andare in là?!" said a frantic nurse, who was trying to restrain Kate from going into the emergency room, to Jasper. [Can you tell the lady she can't go in there?!]

"Può non essere facile, ma ci proverò," said Jasper in reply, sort of jokingly. [It may not be easy but I'll try.] "Kate. Earth to Kate."

"What, Jasper?"

"We can't just barge in there."

"And why not?"

"This is a hospital. They have rules. And this nice lady here is trying to keep her job- and that involves keeping you out."

"They're supposed to be released **_today_**. It's today. I'm going in."

"I appreciate your concern but- Kate? What are you doing?"

"Getting them out."

"Kate, wait for me!" Jasper sprinted after Kate as she slipped through the ER doors.

"Kate!" greeted two smiling men, bandaged, and wearing casts [apparently Richard had a small leg fracture].

"Anderson!" Kate kissed him on the lips. "Mwah." They both grinned like idiots at each other.

Both Jasper and Richard looked away- or rolled their eyes.

"We were just being released," said Anderson. "Apparently the shoulder should heal in about a few weeks. We called MI6 and the CIA, they're none too happy, really. But they're more or less directing their anger at the Italian agency- why did they ever let her free? She was dangerous from the start. It's all taken care of though, a little humiliation on both sides is all. They didn't really have any friends."

"And their families had either died a while ago or disowned them," interjected Richard, clearly uncomfortable. "This leg only needs a few weeks too." He leaned against his crutch.

"Richard!" Kate gave him a friendly hug. "Everyone is going to be fine. I'm glad."

"Last time I save you Kate, last time.." mumbled Richard. "I'm just chopped liver anyway- lovebirds." He spat the last word out in complete and utter disgust. But also sadness. He did still love her.

"Keep fightin' man, keep fightin'," said Jasper to Richard. "This amount of gooey affection is absolutely revolting. Especially coming from Anderson." He gagged. "With you it would be much more normal. No weird idiot grins or countless public displays of affection."

Richard continued to stare forlornly at Kate, who was catching up with Roger.

Jasper just threw his hands up in the air, because Kate didn't really look like anybody special. Heck, even Itala was more of a beauty. [At least in Jasper's mind.] Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"What month is it?!" he said, shaking Richard's shoulder.

"Um.. February?"

"February?! Damn Itala making me lose track of time.. You guys too! I'm not spending Valentine's day alone! I need to keep the streak going!" He looked, for the most part, in despair. Pitiful despair.

"Man up!" cried Richard. "My _wife_ died, and you know how many Valentine's days I spent alone? Seven."

"Wait, what day is it?" asked Kate.

Anderson checked his fancy, expensive, golden, watch. "February 12th."

"Two days!" wailed Jasper.

"The eighth year alone.." whispered Richard. He would visit his wife's grave and lay down roses.

Anderson's mind was swirling with Valentine's day plans.

Kate was looking curiously at him, wondering what he was planning.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Richard.

"Oh yeah," said Jasper. "I've got the keys. We're taking a rental."

*At the Inn at the Spanish Steps*

"Okay then, I'll be off. Richard apparently needs to go back to New York."

"Wait!" called out Kate. "We're just getting our things! We need to go to New York too, you know." She rushed out with a green suitcase. "Ready!"

"What about Anderson?"

Her mouth opened in a wide "O", like she had forgotten something.

"It's alright," said a strained voice coming from the stairwell. "I can lug these down the stairs."

*New York; Anderson's Suite February 13th*

"I think you should just move in full time," joked Anderson.

"Maybe," considered Kate. "I could just give it to Laura too, but then again, she seems pretty happy staying at Maggie's. And we don't want Maggie to starve either," sighed Kate.

"I need to go grab some things, I'll be right back." Anderson kissed her cheek.

"I think I'll get started on moving permanently here," she laughed.

~End of Kate&Roger – The Aftermath. Next up, Kate&Roger – Valentine's Plans~


End file.
